


Social Experiment (Voltron Legendary Defender AU)

by trendingtrash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: "We have the shit colour!", All are desperate for the money, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Competition, Family Bonding, Multi, Relationship is yet to be suited, Screaming, Social Experiments, Team Voltron Family, Tears, Uneasy Allies, Winner earns money for Collage, don't know if they are sane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 01:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14177193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trendingtrash/pseuds/trendingtrash
Summary: An TV show has been created for the typical “social experiment”, it offers money for their time on the show, opening opportunities only to college students who lack in the funds to continue their study. “Killer Reputation” is an social experiment where they explore the difficulties of the typical reputation of a family’s name and demonstrate the difficulties that come with their fake reputation and the almost comical responses of each individual.





	1. Day Zero: Killer Reputation.

_Killer Reputation._

_Not many of the contestants that filed in their name actually liked the 'spotlight', rather they were all desperate enough to actually consider this so-called "social experiment" and then attempt to put their names forward via. application forms. This form by some might be even considered as "social-killer" than a "social-experiment" and considered the option to pull out and live the remainder of their days out on streets, attempting to gather enough money to actually pay for their funds from college. But alas, it was the shortest way to get money (four short weeks) and that saw them though._

_And so unwilling contestants or not, they were selected and drawn to the steps of their houses - which appeared luxurious in different ways - and were presented to their 'families' for the first time. And that's where the experiment will begin._

_Each individual will contribute to the family as they would in their own families, though must be aware of their given family reputation and must reflect on how their actions will cost on the reputation._ **_This reputation must be kept with high esteem._ ** _This reputation sets standards in the family, giving no one within the family a true understand of themselves - this will test each individual’s strengths and morals as well as helping them understand life complexity before they graduate from their coarse._

_There will be five families that will be presented on the show with different circumstances and be documented throughout the four weeks._

_The first family:_ **_The Brown’s._ **

_The second family:_ **_The Gray’s._ **

_The third family:_ **_The White’s._ **

_The fourth family:_ **_The Black’s._ **

_The fifth family:_ **_The Green’s._ **

_These families must have succeeded in harmonising with the other families and within their own family within the four weeks and have received a different outlet on life as a whole. These families that have done so will be given winnings on top of their earnings they received by entering the competition, promising a more comfortable lifestyle._

_Let's meet the families..."._


	2. Day One: Meet The Families

**Day One.**  
  
**_The Brown's_ ** _9:00am._   
_  
_ The Brown family. 17-24.

“Ahhhh, so this is the Brown family?” A man’s voice, enthusiastically announced his arrival as the camera panned across the front of the Brown’s House. It was beautiful, much like the Greek Temples of old, with marble pillars marching at the front of the porch - or maybe a old Governor's house, it’s cladded-roof tilting downwards and just over the foundations of the building. Gentle flower-beds were trimmed closely to the house with vine-like roses crawling up the marble faces, until it reached their absolute limit halfway up. Inside, seven people gathered in the lounge, flickering each other glances of uncertainty as the ginger-haired man placed down the Reputation slip.

This team was (as Brown House usually was) a mixture of personalities - from a broody male who sat hunched in the corner watching purposefully, to a tall lanky boy who perched eagerly on the edge of his seat - the team ranged from everything in-between.

The male commentator, seated himself down last as a few of the team - or rather, _family_ \- nodded. “Good, good, good.” he murmured to himself, as everyone settled and stilled. “I’m Coran, your guardian angel really, like I am to every other family. I’m here to make sure you all don’t do any illegal along with Allura - who’s currently meeting family two: The Gray’s-”.

 

 **_The Gray’s_ ** _9:00am._

_The Gray family. 19-25._

“I trust you have introduced yourselves to each other?” A woman’s asked, as the camera scanned the beautiful front of the second house. It was modern home, with shades of gray and blacks, with a soft water fountain running at the middle of the walkway leading up to the polished stone porch. The entrance, was constructed of all steel and glass that was frosted in fainted patterns. Gathering in the sun-room, the six members of the Gray Household and the female commentator gathered in, circling around the glass table placed there. The six individuals nodded, glancing at each other - they had momentarily, yet that hadn’t help ease the feeling of uncertainty majority of them felt.

Much like the Brown household, this group was a mixture of people, from a stoic large guy to a happy-go-lucky woman, who seemed to have expected the range of individuals as a friend  - and like before the other characters ranged in-between.

Allura smiled, spilling the piece of paper that she had kept in her hand onto the glass table. “Good, well I’m Allura one of the presenters on this show and will help guide you as well as the other Houses through this experiment. As you know, there is the Brown House, then there is you, then there is the White’s-”.

 

 **_The White’s_ ** _10:00am._

_The White family. 19-24._

“You forget who nice these houses are huh?” Coran started conversationally, as he stepped into the entrance of the next house, the Reputation sheet of paper twirling in his fingers casually. This House had a futuristic appeal to it, the angles of the building were smooth curves and vibrant colours. The outside was smooth and largely sculptured from glass - it’s gardens were few, with palm trees leading to the entrance of the house, bowing forwards towards each other, up over the stone pathways of the outdoors. Each house was beautiful - yet individual in their designs - making it possibly one of the most expensive factors of the show themselves - including paying of the college students intuition. “Incredible.”

Coran found the six adults in the nearest room, talking to each other rather comfortably. It was possibly one of the reasons that being apart of the third, fourth, fifth and sixth household was actually ideal: they had the time to greet each other and get settled into their new environment. The Household one and two was denied this privilege though they’d make up for it later - but wasn’t the first impression the best?

“Why hello ladies and gentleman.” Coran greeted, warmingly as he moved in.

It was the only male that stood to greet him, smiling charmingly at him as his eyes drifted to the camera’s before returned to the other man. “You must be Coran.” They shook hands. “That’s house across the street, that’s the Black’s-?”

 

 **_The Black’s_ ** _10:00am._

_The Black family. 20-25._

“I think I know the guy across the street.” A member of the Black house murmured, peering through the thin material of what could be considered as curtains as Allura entered the theater of the Black Household. The room was large and framed in heavy wood - which appeared to be a common theme in the house. Like it’s interior it was plastered white, with a wall of grey brick with richly stained wood to trim the edges. The theater had an amazing view of the exotic gardens and small stream that carved up the middle of the freshly cut lawn; but it also offered another view (which could be much more interesting than the flower beds) the obvious house of the White’s.

Allura’s assumption seemed correct as the five other guys watched the sixth, remaining unaware of the camera crew’s arrival and looking puzzled at the explanation, before vaguely looking up to glaze at Allura’s approach. Eyes drifted to the piece of paper in her hand, before settling back onto her face again.

“Good Morning gentlemen, I see you have become familiar with you situation then?”

The male at the window stood, as the rest of them nodded. He offered a small smile, though it wasn’t him that spoke. “Allura, is it? Nice to meet you.” The other stood, to offer his hand.

Allura, looking oddly back at the camera crew, before seizing the guy with her intense glaze and grasping his hand. They shook. “Yes, word does get around, doesn’t it?”

The guys chuckled, nodding almost sheepishly, before- “I’m Kolivan and I was wondering where the Green’s are?”

 

 **_The Green’s_ ** _11:00am._

_The Green family. 19-27_

“Ah, the final house!” Coran cheered as Allura waited for him at the fence, as the camera crew fluttered out onto the lawn. The House was impressive, with an old vila feel to it, with pale yellow walls that rose to a third floor at the front, and dropped to a signal around the tower. Small pots hang of the gutters, though it remained as the only flowers that grew within the Green’s section. The rest was lain out with brown stones to the steps of the doors. The two walked into the front room, it’s hall wide as it was high and much like outside, a soft yellow plaster covered it’s walls, with glass and wood to trim the edges. They didn’t need to move further before they were greeted by the whole team themselves. “Hiya!’

The two commentators bother offered a smile, was the oddly mixed group descending out to greet them. Clutching the last piece of paper, Allura spoke, “I guess you want to know your Reputation then?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you haven't picked up yet:
> 
> The Brown Family: The Voltron Team  
> The Gray Family: The Lions  
> The White Family: Lotor and the five female Commanders  
> The Black Family: The Blade of Marmora  
> The Green Family: The Rebels
> 
> The commentators are: Allura and Coran. 
> 
> Please do enjoy, I hope to make this better as it goes along! And chapter well get longer too!


End file.
